warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Billystorm
Billystorm is a ginger and white tom with green eyes. Revealed in SkyClan's Destiny page 385 History In the Super Edition Series ''SkyClan's Destiny :Billystorm is introduced as a kittypet who lives with Twolegs at night and early morning, and serves as a SkyClan warrior during the daytime. He is known as a "daylight warrior". Billystorm has an apprentice, Snookpaw, whom is also a daylight warrior, as well as Ebonyclaw, Frecklepaw, Harveymoon, and Macgyver. Not many of the full time warriors are very friendly to any of the daylight warriors, or "kittywarriors", as they are called. :He appears late after the warrior ceremony of Rockshade, Tinycloud, and Bouncefire, much to many of the full time warriors dismay. He questions Snookpaw teasingly after his apprentice mentions that he wishes Bouncefire could be his mentor. Leafstar takes him to the battle practice area along with his apprentice and watches Snookpaw practice a new move. The group travels back to camp as snow falls, and he is chosen to go explore the area farther up the cliff. He backs out of the mission, explaining last time his Housefolk, became worried the last time he stayed overnight when the snow kept him from returning home. This frustrates many of the full time warriors, but Leafstar dismisses this, telling him to go home if he wished. Once he is gone, many of the warriors mentioned he always wanted to disappear when there was work to be done and he should be given a lot upon his next return. :Billystorm joins a training session with his Snookpaw. After the training session, Billystorm speaks briefly to Leafstar, surprising her by announcing his support for her descision to banish Harveymoon and Macgyver. This is the first of several times he backs Leafstar's descisions, an early sign of his feelings for her. Some time later, the daylight-warriors are not told when the rat battle is going to take place, and are outraged that they were left out. Billystorm isn't as angry as the others, and seems more concerned with Leafstar's wounds, another sign of his feelings for her. The two cats meet up again, this time under the excuse of teaching Snookpaw a new hunting move. When Snookpaw isn't paying attention, Billystorm revealed that the real reason he asked to see her was to tell her that he had seen Sharpclaw and Stick leading an unauthorized patrol to twolegplace. Leafstar is thankful for his concern but chooses to disbelieve his news. :After Snookpaw nearly drowns, Billystorm and Leafstar give Fallowfern's kits a miniture training session. Billystorm seems to really enjoy Leafstar's company, and is shown to be good with kits. Not long after, Billystorm expreses concern for his apprentice to Leafstar, and asks her to accompany him into Twolegplace to see if he's alright. Leafstar accepts, and they make a chaotic venture into Twolegplace, which results in them fleeing from Snookpaw's twoleg nest. :After the attack on the twoleg, Billystorm goes on a hunt with Leafstar, Cherrytail, and Mintpaw. Billystorm reveals his feelings for Leafstar, and she returns the favor. They are interupted by Egg, who has decided to join SkyClan. Echosong tells Leafstar that she can't have a mate or kits, and that leads to a quarrel between Billystorm and Leafstar. :During the attack on Dodge, Leafstar loses a life and Billystorm, not knowing that leaders have nine lives, yowls in agony. When she awakens, he is suprised and kneads the ground, embarrassed. :In the manga adventure at the back of the book, Billystorm scolds Rabbitpaw when he catches a squirrel instead of the required bird. He then tells Leafstar that he has to leave to go back to his Twolegs. Later, he helps Sharpclaw and his patrol rescue Leafstar and Rabbitpaw from the dogs. He is seen clawing at the dogs, then calls for Frecklewish to look at Leafstar's leg. He is seen looking on worriedly. He is seen during Rabbitleap, Creekfeather, Nettlesplash, and Plumwillow's warrior ceremony. Trivia *He has been described with amber eyesRevealed in ''SkyClan's Destiny, page 167 Quotes References and Citations Category:Mentors Category:Daylight Warrior Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Warriors